Web services provide a means for computer systems to communicate with one another over a network, such as the Internet, using standards such as HTML and XML. As such, web services can provide a common, standard way to integrate between different systems. However not all systems and programming models can easily support web services. For example, systems based on a clustered application based on an actor model are asynchronous and event driven, while web services are typically synchronous and based on a request/response pattern.